Forbidden
by RedYellow11
Summary: Alice Cullen. Edward’s sister, a vampire, and the love of my life. Bella/Alice. Bella's POV. Please R&R. Some OOC moments, so consider yourselves warned.
1. Alice

A/N:This is my first Twilight fanfiction and my first dabble into mature content, so when reading and reviewing, take this into consideration and be gentle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters/associations/situations/etc.

* * *

I knew it was wrong. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way about her. I was supposed to be in love with Edward. He was supposed to be my soul mate; the one who made my heart and soul sing. He was supposed to be my everything. He was supposed to turn me into a vampire like he was so we could be together for eternity, and I was supposed to want that more than anything.

I didn't. I didn't love him. I cared about Edward, but I never loved him. When he kissed me, I felt cold. It was like our tongues were fighting for dominance, and mine always lost. When he'd hold me, I felt empty. When we slept together, the only thing that kept me from crying was closing my eyes, gritting my teeth, and taking comfort in the fact that it never lasted very long. He never suspected it, but I was never really there when he was screwing me.

I didn't mind so much. Most of the time, Edward was too busy trying to keep me safe to ever really notice that I was there. He'd leave me at his house alone to go hunting with the rest of his family, and then be shocked to see me there. It was weird, being the center of someone's world while simultaneously feeling like he never noticed me.

The problem was her. If she wasn't there, I could've gone on pretending to love Edward forever. She was what complicated things. Her perfect skin and unparalleled beauty, her voice that sent chills down my spine…God, even just hearing her name sent chills down my spine.

Alice Cullen. Edward's sister, a vampire, and the love of my life.

It wasn't long ago that Alice was just the beautiful girl in the cafeteria. She was with the rest of the Cullens. Everyone kept going on and on about how gorgeous Edward was. Personally, I couldn't see it, but that may have been in part due to the fact that I was busying myself staring at his sister and the boy she was currently wrapping her arms around. I'd later find out it was Jasper, who was something of her eternal life partner.

One day, Edward saved my life. He pushed me out of the way of a car. Well, actually, he more pushed the car out of the way of me. It basically clued me in that this family wasn't normal. I hadn't really been expecting them to be vampires, but I wasn't exactly shocked when I found out. I basically was welcomed with open arms by most of the Cullen family. Somewhere in there, it became apparent that Edward had fallen in love with me and that I was supposed to be his other half; his soul mate. I more or less accepted the role hoping that over time, I'd fall for Edward the way he had fallen for me. I never really thought about being with Alice after this point, and I sort of forgot that I'd ever had feelings for her.

So I started pretending and trying to make myself really feel the way I said I did.

This is until it happened.

It was a typical night. Edward and I were in his bedroom making out. I always hated kissing him because he was always too fast. It was like he felt like we didn't have enough time, or something. It was always so rushed and sloppy. I'd usually just deal with it, but that night, it was starting to make me a little nauseous, so I pulled back. He noticed.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm just…I don't know, I guess I'm just tired."

"Well, maybe if we just skipped this part and got straight to the point, it would wake you up a little." He got this grin on his face.

I'd been afraid that he'd want to the entire day because we hadn't had sex in weeks. I thought I'd prepared myself for the inevitability, but I really hadn't. I didn't want to. It was about the last thing on earth I wanted to do at the moment.

"You know," I started, "I think I just wanna sleep tonight. I'm not really feeling well."

"Oh…okay, I guess. Is there anything I can do to-"

Edward was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Edward called.

It was Carlisle. "Edward, we need to go. We're hunting tonight."

Edward's eyes got big. Apparently, he'd forgotten that they were supposed to hunt when he'd invited me over.

"I can't go. I can't leave Bella alone," Edward said, despite the fact that this wasn't the first time he'd left me in his house with the girls of the family while the boys went hunting.

"She won't be alone. Alice is here," Carlisle replied.

"Didn't the girls go out tonight?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie and Esme went, but Alice stayed behind. She said she had some stuff to do here. We need to leave now, Edward."

Edward looked at me with concern filled eyes.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm sure I'll be fine here with Alice. If something were to go wrong, Alice would see it before it was coming anyway. I'll be fine."

Edward smiled. "I'll be back in the morning. I love you." He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, we broke apart, and he reluctantly left.

I sat on his bed for a while, thinking about why I had put myself in this situation. Was it because I thought I owed Edward because he had saved my life on more than one occasion? Was it because Edward loved me? Was it because I was desperate to have a safe, reliable love that I always knew would be there? I didn't know.

"Well," came a voice from the doorway, ending my reverie, "it looks like someone is deep in thought." It was Alice.

"Oh, not really. I'm just kind of…wondering I guess."

"Wondering about what?" she asked.

"Um…nothing. It's not important. What are you still doing here? I heard Esme and Rosalie went out."

"I just didn't really feel like going much. Tonight felt like a stay-at-home night. I'm glad I did, too because now you don't have to be here alone. I get to be here with you." A slow smile crept onto her face.

Something about the way she said 'I get to be here with you' made my heart beat a little faster. She walked over and sat next to me on the bed. She was looking at me funnily, and it made me a little nervous.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked.

"I told you. I'm not really thinking about anything in particular."

"Okay," she said. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, then she spoke up again. "Is it Edward? Are you worried about him getting hurt while he's on the hunt?"

"No, I know he does this all the time. He's a vampire. It's sort of what he's meant to do. I'm just thinking." I took a deep breath. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything," she replied. She was such a good friend.

"Okay. Well, do you ever not want to be with Jasper?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's just I love Edward," I lied, "but sometimes I don't know that I want to be with him. It's complicated."

Alice looked confused. "How does this relate to me and Jasper?"

"I was just gonna ask you, you know, love advice, or something. Like if you ever didn't wanna be with Jasper. It was stupid. Just forget I brought it up."

"Hold on," Alice said. "Do you…do you think Jasper and I are a couple?"

"Well…yeah," I answered. "Aren't you?"

"Oh God no!" she exclaimed. "He's no where close to being my boyfriend. He's like family, just like Edward is. Why would you think we're together?"

"I don't know. You guys are always around each other."

"And that automatically means we're a couple?" Alice laughed, which put a huge grin on my face. I always grinned when she laughed. "No, that's just because everyone's coupled off besides Jasper and Edward, and you know just as well as I do that Edward isn't too friendly. Jasper isn't really either, but he's a bit less overdramatic about it. Plus now, Edward has you, and it would be weird if I was talking to him all the time." She kept laughing and I kept smiling.

"So," I finally said, "how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" she asked.

"How does it feel to be the only Cullen that hasn't found anyone yet?"

"Oh," Alice said, putting her head down. "It isn't so bad. The hard part isn't not having someone while everyone around me does. The hard part is wanting someone I can't have." Alice looked up at me, and the way she looked into my eyes gave me butterflies in my stomach the way I always wish Edward did.

"Who? Who's this person you want but can't have?" I asked rather weakly.

Alice leaned toward me ever so slightly. If someone was watching us, they probably wouldn't even be able to tell, but I sure as hell could tell.

"Come on, Bella. You know who it is."

"I-I do?" I stuttered out. She kept leaning closer and closer to be. She got so close that I started to almost unconsciously back up.

"Yes. You had to have noticed. The way I look at you, the way I hold you just a bit too long when we hug, the way I find any excuse to hold your hand, and the way…I knew you'd be here tonight and everyone would be gone."

"You…" I was having trouble talking. My mouth was getting so dry. "You knew that we would be alone tonight."

"I did," she said. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, to be with you without making you do something you did want to do, but I can't hold back any more. You obviously aren't happy with Edward, and I've been trying to tell you for months that I love you."

"You have?" I asked.

"It was written in everything I did while I was around you. Couldn't you ever tell?"

"Well…yeah, but I always thought you were trying to be friendly."

Alice laughed, but this laugh was different than the one before. This one made me shiver with want and desire.

"I never just wanted to be your friend, Bella." I hadn't noticed how much we had shifted our positions with our microscopic movements. I found myself laying with my back on the mattress and Alice leaning over me with a smile on her face. In less time than it took to blink an eye, she had my hands pinned to the bed, and she was straddling me.

"Alice…" I whispered so quietly I could barely hear myself. Alice just smiled wider, then leaned forward and kissed my neck. I couldn't help but let out a moan. Alice stopped and looked at me.

"I want you, Bella. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you." She went back to kissing my neck.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. My mind was racing and completely blank at the same time. I couldn't believe any of this was actually happening. I could feel the warmth of Alice's mouth on my neck and the sensation was amazing. She stopped and I heard myself whimper.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

That question sent my head spinning worse than it already was. My answer should've been yes. I needed to be faithful to Edward, even if I didn't want to be with him. It would hurt him too badly if I cheated on him.

The problem was, everything in me wanted to tell her to keep going. Her touch was sending bolts of electricity through my body. I couldn't think straight. All I could do was feel the throbbing between my legs that yearned for Alice's attention.

"Bella," Alice continued when I didn't answer, "if you want me to stop, I will. I'll let you up, and we'll just pretend this never happened."

"It's not that simple," I finally said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I can't just forget this. I can't just forget you being on top of me wanting to touch me…" I realized that I was projecting my wants onto her.

Alice quirked one of her eyebrows up. "Actually, you could if you wanted to. I'd never bring it up again and we could just be friends. The only reason you wouldn't be able to do that is if you have feelings for me…and I think you do. I can hear your heart beating out of your chest and your eyes dilating. The truth is, I know you want this." And I thought Edward was the mind reader. "So, I'll ask again: do you want me to stop, or do you want me to fuck you?"

She knew the answer just as well as I did. She even said so before she asked the question again. I didn't want her to stop. I wanted this. Part of me had wanted this for a long time.

"Keep going," I said.

Alice shook her head. "No, that isn't good enough. I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I want you to say you want me to fuck you."

It wasn't until that moment that I realized how wet I was. That comment had really just added to the growing pool between my legs.

"I want you to fuck me, Alice." Alice smiled. "Oh God, I want you to fuck me."

Alice took this as a green light, and she captured my lips in hers. I felt like my head was exploding and this huge weight had been lifted off my chest. This was everything that I'd been wishing kissing Edward would feel like. Her lips were soft and inviting. It didn't take long for our tongues to get involved. It felt like our tongues were exploring each other, and the dance went back and forth between my mouth and hers.

Before long, I felt Alice rips my shirt off. Vampire strength made that task very easy. Alice's eyes got huge when she saw I wasn't wearing a bra. I thought I was going to have to sleep with Edward, and he never managed to get it off. I always had to help him, so I just decided not to wear one.

Alice didn't seem to mind. She went straight to sucking on my right nipple. She licked and sucked and bit it ever so lightly, and I couldn't control the moans and screams coming out of my mouth. I could tell she was enjoying herself, because I could feel her moan into my nipple, and that just made me moan louder. She went to the other nipple and did the same to it, and it just got me more and more turned on. I started begging.

"Alice, please. I want you to lick me. Oh fuck, please, Alice."

Edward had never gone down on me, no matter how much I had wanted him to. He'd said it was impersonal and unromantic. I knew that wasn't the truth. I knew that he just thought it was too messy and that he wasn't getting anything out of it.

Alice, on the other hand, seemed happy to oblige. She carefully pulled off my jeans and the black thong that I'd been wearing. Now, I was completely naked, and she stopped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see your perfect body." She smiled, then put her face between my legs. The moment her tongue touched my clit, a wave of pleasure hit me like nothing I had ever felt before. I could feel my body starting to shake and my screams get louder. I felt Alice put one of her fingers inside of me. I was gasping for air at this point, grabbing onto the sheets and screaming her name.

"More," I managed to get out. She stuck another finger inside of me. I started to move against her hand and we settled into a rhythm. She kept working at my clit with her mouth. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax with every thrust. The pace quickened and I could barely breathe.

"More. God I need more of you in me. I'm so close…" Alice put a third finger inside of me and thrust faster and deeper. She took my clit into her mouth and started sucking.

"Oh God, yes! Oh God, I'm…Oh, fuck Alice! Oh my fucking God, Alice…Alice…ALICE!"

My legs buckled. My eyes rolled back into my head. Every muscle in my body contracted. I could feel the juices coming out of my body. It was everything I'd imagined an orgasm to be and more. When it was over, I couldn't move. I could barely breathe.

Alice crawled up from her place between my legs and looked at me. She licked my cum off of her fingers. The action turned me on so badly I almost wanted to do it all again. The problem was I was still recovering, so I let Alice lay next to me and hold me.

"I can't believe…we just…did that," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I can't believe we just did that on Edward's bed." She kissed my forehead.

"He's gonna know. He'll smell it, or read your mind, or something. There's no way we can get away with this. He's gonna kill us."

"Well, we can just wash the sheets and shower up before anyone gets home. As far as Edward reading my mind…well, I'm just gonna have to try my hardest to think about what just happened as little as possible while I'm around him." Alice was trying to stay calm. She knew what was at stake if Edward ever found out. He may be mad at me and never speak to me again, but he loved me. He would never really do anything to me. He would kill Alice.

"Well, I should probably go take a shower. I guess you should get these blankets in the laundry. Who knows when Esme and Rosalie will be back."

"You're right. Are you sure you're okay to get out of bed? You still seem kind of out of it." Alice had this huge grin of satisfaction all over her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You weren't that good." That didn't wipe the smile off Alice's face. She knew she really was.

We got out of bed. I showered, and she did the laundry. She showered after me. She was trying to get my scent off of her. Edward could smell my scent from a mile away. Rosalie and Esme got back right as Alice got out of the shower. They didn't notice anything, and Alice and I were keeping our fingers crossed that the boys wouldn't notice anything either when they got home from the hunt.


	2. The Next Time

A/N: Wasn't sure I was going to continue this story, but I decided to keep going. Please R&R.

* * *

The boys didn't notice anything when they got home. Edward mentioned something about how he could smell me on his sheets, but it was in a happy way more than a suspicious way.

Alice had made it a point to avoid Edward as much as possible. If he ever read her mind and found out about us…I didn't really wanna think about the consequences. Alice wasn't home when he was home, and she wouldn't go out with the rest of us. When she had to be at home with Edward, she'd lock herself in her room.

Edward hadn't really noticed how weird Alice was acting. He just figured that she wanted some time alone. He did notice how distant I was. He was constantly asking if there was something wrong with me and if there was something I wasn't telling him. That was usually the point that I'd start feeling even more guilty than usual, and I'd start throwing myself at him.

I hated the guilt. I hated always feeling bad whenever I looked at Edward. I mean, I'd always had a tinge of guilt about telling him that I loved him when I really didn't, but it was nothing like this. I didn't just cheat on him, but I cheated on him with his sister. In his house. On his bed. It was the ultimate betrayal.

I knew I should break it off with Edward. It was the right thing to do, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt like he needed me. He made it seem like his happiness and his sanity depended on our relationship. It was a lot of pressure, and if I ended it, I wasn't sure what he would do. Plus, I couldn't tell him why I was ending it. I would either have to tell him that I never loved him or that I cheated on him with his sister. Both scenarios seemed bad.

That wasn't the worst part, though. Far worse was how I couldn't stop thinking about Alice. She had completely turned my world upside down that night. She'd done everything I'd asked her to do, and she hadn't asked for anything in return. I wanted her so badly, which just made me feel guiltier because I shouldn't have been thinking about her. I should've been thinking about Edward.

I hadn't seen Alice very much lately. She was avoiding Edward, and I was with Edward most of the time. Even when we did see each other, it was for little more than a moment, and she just sort of looked at me awkwardly. I guess it was because she didn't want to start thinking about that night while Edward was standing right next to her. I could tell it was a struggle.

It was a full month after we slept together before I finally got to talk to Alice again. The boys were downstairs discussing some looming threat and how they may have to move. It seemed like they had this conversation a few times a week, so I got bored and walked upstairs. I was planning on going to sleep on Edward's bed. I was walking down the hallway when I felt myself being dragged into a room. It took me a second to regain my senses, but when I did, I saw Alice smiling at me. She'd pulled me into her room.

"Alice, what the hell is-" I was cut off by her mouth on mine. God, I hadn't fully realized how much I missed that feeling. She had me against the wall, and she was holding my hands above my head with one hand. I felt her other hand start to unbutton my jeans, and I pulled away a little.

"Stop," I managed to get out.

Alice laughed. "You don't really want me to stop, do you?"

It's amazing how complicated that question was every time she asked it.

"No, I don't want you to stop," I said. Alice smiled and started to lean forward. "But we have to stop. We can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked. She started kissing my neck. It made my head spin every time.

"Because we…" Words weren't coming easily. "Oh God, Alice. We have to…to stop…right now. What about…what about Edward?" Alice stopped, and I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from telling her to keep going.

"Look, I know you feel this obligation to my brother-"

"He is my boyfriend, Alice. I can't keep doing this to him. The night we were together was…amazing, but that's all. No more."

I was expecting Alice to look hurt, but she didn't.

"Look, I know you don't love Edward. You made that pretty clear that night and all the times you've seen me since then." I quirked an eyebrow up in confusion. "Hey, I'm good at hiding my thoughts and emotions, but you? You wear them all over you. Every time you look at me, you look like your about to tackle me to the ground and have your way with me. Lucky for us, Edward isn't very observant. He relies way too much on reading minds."

I knew what she was saying was probably true. I hadn't realized that I was being that obvious, but I didn't doubt that I was.

"Okay," I said. "All that may be true, but I'm still with him. I can't just leave him."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because that wouldn't solve anything. He'd be miserable, and we still couldn't be together. He can't ever know about us."

"Fine, then we'll just have to be very quiet." Alice finished undoing my jeans and put her hand in my underwear. Alice laughed. "God, Bella. I didn't know you wanted me that badly."

She pulled her hand out of my underwear, and I could see my juices all over her hand. She put her hand back in my underwear, and there was nothing I could do to stop her. At this point, I wouldn't have stopped her anyway. She put two fingers inside me and started massaging my clit with her palm.

This time was a lot more terrifying than the last. With Edward just downstairs, I knew if I made any sound, he would hear me and come running up the stairs, but it was so hard for me to keep quiet when all I wanted to do was scream Alice's name.

I could feel her fingers pumping in and out of me faster and faster. I knew she wanted this over as soon as possible. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying seeing me writhe in pleasure. I was sure that she was enjoying this almost as much as I was, but she knew that I needed to finish before Edward came up to check on me, or before it got to be too much for me and I couldn't keep silent any longer.

I could barely stay standing. She had started sucking on my earlobe, and my whole body had started to shake. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax. The room started spinning and I started breathing heavier. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

Then, it happened. I felt the wave of ecstasy that I had felt a month before. It took all of my power to keep myself from screaming. I let a few whimpers escape, and Alice started kissing me to keep me quiet.

When I was finished, I almost collapsed. Alice let go of my hands and caught me before I fell to the floor. I was so out of it. I could vaguely hear Alice whispering my name and asking me if I was okay. I felt her pick me up and carry me to Edward's bed.

It wasn't too long before Edward walked into the room. I heard him walk in. I figured he was watching me sleep like he always did.

"Bella," he said, "are you awake?"

I rolled over and looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I've watched you sleep enough times to know when you're laying there awake." He smiled, and I forced a smile back.

"So, you just came up here to watch me sleep?"

"You know it's one of my favorite hobbies," Edward came off with some awkward lines, but they were sweet in a weird way, which just made me feel worse. "Well," he continued, "now that you're awake, maybe we could-"

There was a knock on the door and Edward sighed.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"I need to talk to Bella for a minute." It was Alice.

Edward looked at me, then at the door, then at me again.

"Just answer this. We'll…continue late," I said. The thought of sleeping with Edward right now tied my stomach in knots for more than one reason. Edward answered the door and Alice walked in.

"I'm gonna go back downstairs. I'll be back in a few." Edward left the room, and Alice shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You were almost passed out when I brought you in here."

"I'm fine, just a little…exhausted." Alice giggled. "You know, you're an idiot, Alice. Do you have any idea how close we were to being caught?"

"I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago."

"That's not the point. We just…we just have to be more careful."

Alice smiled, "So, you're saying you want this to keep going."

"I'm saying that if this ever happens again, we need to make sure that Edward isn't downstairs. What would've happened if he'd heard us, or if he'd read your mind? You would be dead right now."

Alice looked at the ground. "I know. It's just that I've missed you. I needed to feel you in my arms again. It was hard before when I wanted you, but now that I'd had you once, it was even harder."

"I know, but we can't just fuck while Edward's within earshot. It's like begging to be caught."

Alice nodded. "You're right. I'm gonna go now. I'm sure Edward is probably anxiously waiting to see you." Alice couldn't have sounded more disgusted.

"Alice," I said.

"I know you're still with Edward, and I know that means you have to…be with him…but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Alice opened the door to leave. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Until next time." She shut the door behind her.

I knew that it would be a while until Alice and I got a chance to be with each other again. I knew that Edward was about to come upstairs expecting me to sleep with him. I knew I would probably oblige. I also knew that I would have something to think about while Edward clumsily tried and failed to satisfy me.

I would think of Alice and the way she always set my body on fire.


	3. The Weekend

A/N: Sadly, my spring break has come to an end, so I may not be updating for a while. Hopefully, I won't take as long as I was taking before spring break started. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.

* * *

Alice and I kept sneaking around. We'd always find excuses to be alone together, and it seemed like on one was catching on. There were a few times we were so close to getting caught, but we'd always get it together before anyone noticed anything. It had been going on for two months now since our second encounter.

It was the same every time. Alice would come up to me with that look in her eyes, and I knew what was going to happen. There was nothing I could do to stop it. Not to say that I wanted to stop it. I wanted it as badly as she did, if not more so. The only problem was that she'd never let me touch her. Usually, it was because we didn't have enough time. Still, I wanted to make her feel the way she made me feel.

One day, Edward had pulled Alice aside. He said he needed to talk to her alone. This was right after one of those times that he'd almost caught us, and we figured that he had finally put the pieces together. I figured that he was about to kill her. Turns out he just wanted to talk to her about protecting me. He basically made her my official protector when he wasn't around. He said it was because he could tell she cared about me more than anyone else in the house. He had no idea.

So, one day Edward and I were lying on his bed cuddling, which was awkward, because Edward wasn't really the cuddling type most of the time. I think he thought it would bring us closer. I'd been getting more and more distant.

In any case, Edward told me that the family was going on a hunt for the entire weekend. That is, everyone but Alice. Edward wanted me to stay there for the weekend because he knew I'd be safe with Alice. Inside, I felt a little guilty that he trusted Alice and me so much. Still, I wasn't unhappy that I'd get an entire weekend with Alice. We'd finally have some time alone where we weren't terrified that someone was gonna walk in on us.

Everyone left, and it didn't take long for Alice to grab me and pull me into her room. I was undressed before I really knew what was going on. She threw me down on the bed, jumped on top of me, and started kissing me. God, I loved the feeling of her body on top of mine. She pulled away.

"So…we have the whole weekend," she said. "That means I can take my time on you." Alice smiled, then went back to kissing me. I could feel her hands roaming up and down my body. She started trailing kisses down my chest and stomach. Just before she got to where I really wanted her mouth to be, she started kissing back up to my lips.

She pulled away from my lips and started sucking on my nipple. I moaned. She always made me moan. She stopped sucking on that nipple and started sucking on the other, all the while still twisting the first nipple between her thumb and index finger. My body started trembling in response to the sensation. She bit down on my nipple and a wave of pain and pleasure surged through my body. She knew she could be rough with me, and I loved it.

I felt the hand that was working on my nipple start to trace down my body. Alice's delicate fingers lingered around my stomach for a moment, then they went lower. She started rubbing my clit, and I my mind went blank. I could tell she was trying to make this last as long as she could, because she was massaging my clit as slowly and lightly as she could. It was driving me crazy. I wanted her inside of me.

"Alice…please…" I said between gasps. She stopped sucking on my nipple and looked at me. I could see in her eyes that she knew what I wanted. She took the two fingers that were rubbing my clit and pushed them inside of me. I screamed her name in response. She smiled at me, and went back to sucking my nipple.

She was moving her hand in and out of me. Every time she went in, she pushed a little harder, and I moaned a little louder. After a while, she slid another finger in and rubbed my clit with her palm. I could feel my climax coming. Alice leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"I know you're close," she said. "I can feel you tightening around my fingers." She pushed her three fingers as far as they would go. That did it. I started screaming and shaking. This was the most intense orgasm that I'd ever had. I was afraid I was gonna pass out, but it ended before it got that far. Still, I could barely breathe. My eyes were barely open and unfocused. My body was still quivering from the intensity of my climax.

Alice held me and we cuddled. It was nice, just cuddling with her. We usually didn't get to do that because we were always hurrying to hide the evidence before anyone got home and caught us. Because we didn't have to worry about that this time, we had a chance to just hold each other. Plus, I had a chance to really ask to Alice about what was going on.

"Alice," I said, "what are we?"

Alice looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…is this what we are?" I asked. She still wasn't getting it. "Like, you fuck me, then we barely talk?" It was kind of a dumb question, but it had been bothering me for a while.

"Bella, I told you that I love you, and I meant it," she said.

"I know, but it seems like in a lot of ways, we were closer before we started sleeping together."

"Do you wanna stop?" she asked. "Because I will if you want to."

"No," I said. "It's not that. I don't exactly know what I'm saying."

"No, I understand, but we can't really be much more right now. Not as long as you're with Edward." I tried to speak up, but Alice kept talking. "I know you feel like you can't end things with him yet. I'm not pushing you to do that, but you have to understand that we can't be like a real couple until you two are through. I have to avoid you and him so he doesn't read my mind. We have to sneak around so no one else catches on, so we can't, like, go out on dates or anything. That basically limits us to sex."

"Yeah, but that doesn't limit me from being able to touch you."

Alice sighed. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. You don't have to return the favor. I'm fine just seeing you happy."

Things like that were making me fall for Alice. Hard.

"You're not making me do anything," I said as I rolled on top of her. "I wanna do this."

Alice smiled. "Well, if you really want to, I'm not gonna complain."

That's when I got a little nervous. I'd never done this before. What if I wasn't good? I didn't want Alice to be disappointed. I mean, I'd always managed to get Edward off, but it's not very hard to get a guy off. Girls were a lot different. It took a lot more work and time to actually satisfy a woman.

Alice looked at me. "You really don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel obligated." I hadn't realized how much I had hesitated.

"No, I'm fine. I'm gonna do this." I leaned down and kissed Alice. I wasn't going to stop. I wanted this to happen. I started kissing her neck, and she let the smallest moan escape her lips. That made me fully realize that it wasn't just me that wanted this. She wanted it just as much as I did.

I unbuttoned and took off her shirt. Once the shirt was off, I broke my contact with her so I could look at her bra. It was black and lacey and all I could think about was how much I wanted it to be gone. Her stomach was so muscular and I ran my fingers over it. I realized in that moment that I hadn't seen Alice naked. I decided I needed to fix that, So I took off her bra.

I saw her perfect breasts, and beyond a will of my own, I placed my mouth on one of her nipples and started sucking. I heard her moans grow louder, and I sucked harder. I knew I didn't need to hold back. There was no way I'd be able to hurt her. I pulled her up into a sitting position without relinquishing my mouth's grasp on her nipple, and I put my hand on her back. Slowly, I scratched my nails down her back, and I heard her start to say my name.

"Oh God, Bella. Yes, don't stop."

Her voice was like heaven. I laid her back down on the bed and kissed her hard. I started to move my hand downward. I heard her whimper. She knew what was coming next. I took my finger and ran it up her slit, and her breath shuttered. She was so wet. I did this a few times I couldn't help but tease her a little bit. I'd been waiting for this for so long; I didn't want it to end too soon.

Finally, after much begging from Alice, I slid two fingers inside of her. She gasped, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. She had her eyes shut tight, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Open your eyes, Alice," I whispered as I started pumping my fingers in and out of her. "I wanna see them. I wanna be able to look at you." Alice slowly opened her eyes. I could tell it was a struggle.

I started rubbing her clit with my thumb. She started thrusting her pelvis against my hand. We fell into a rhythm, and she started panting. I put two more fingers, and she let out a deep, long moan. Our rhythm started to pick up, and I felt her muscles start to tighten, and I knew that meant she was close. I started pushing harder and she kept pushing the pace faster, until I felt her body cease under mine. I saw Alice's eyes roll back in her head, and I felt her body shaking under mine. Then, she went limp. She was looking at me like I'd never seen her look at me before.

"That…was…incredible," she managed to get out. I smiled and held her. We laid like that until we drifted off to sleep.


	4. Sleeping with Edward

Alice and I had been sneaking around for months. It was getting harder and harder to hide things. Edward was starting to get suspicious and Alice was starting to get impatient. She wanted me to break it off with Edward. She didn't seem to care about the consequences.

We'd talked (and fought) about it a few times. She'd always let it go after a while, but she would go on a little bit longer every time. She'd always bet a little bit angrier. I couldn't blame her. She was in a really bad position.

It wasn't really a problem. Sure, she was getting sick of being the other woman, but she always was understanding in the end…until one day while Edward was downstairs talking to Carlisle.

"You still haven't told Edward," she said.

I sighed. "I know."

"Why not?"

I looked at her. "You know why, Alice," I said, harsher than I meant to. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because I'm sick of sneaking around! This is getting out of hand! Are you ever gonna tell him?"

"Do you wanna die?" I asked.

"Stop hiding behind that. I can take care of myself," she said.

"So what, you're gonna kill him if he comes after you?"

"I will if I have to."

"I don't want either of you dead!" I yell-whispered so Edward wouldn't hear.

"Then what do you want, Bella? Do you want me to just sit around waiting? Do you want me to keep quiet until you finally decide to drop Edward? Or is this just a bit of fun for you and your just gonna get tired of me?" Alice was fuming.

"Where is this coming from? I believe you weren't saying any of this when I was fucking you yesterday."

"Well, when you came running back to Edward this morning, I started thinking. You asked me before what we were. I'm asking you the same question. What are we? Are we actually going somewhere or am I just your plaything on the side?"

I didn't really know what to say. I loved Alice.

"I just don't wanna hurt anyone."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before we started," she said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that you were the one that went after me. You were the one that pinned me to the bed, remember? I didn't start this."

"You didn't stop it either."

"You knew I had Edward! You knew that it wasn't going to be easy for me to leave him!"

"I'm not the only one that knew you were dating Edward. You knew what you were getting into, too. You had to know that if we kept carrying on that I'd eventually want you to break it off with him," she said.

"I can't just walk up to him and tell him that I've been sleeping with his sister that he trusted more than anyone! He'd snap and you know it."

Alice looked away from me. "Then we have to stop."

I hadn't been expecting her to say that.

"What? We…no…we can't stop. I…I need you."

"Well, it's either we stop, or you leave Edward. I can't keep this up anymore."

I stood there silently. Before I could make a decision, Edward walked into the room, and Alice left.

We hadn't spoken since.

It was the worst feeling imaginable. I felt like a piece of me was missing. We hadn't been a couple, so it wasn't really a break-up, but my heart was broken. It didn't help that Edward kept leaving me in her care whenever he left to go anywhere he couldn't take me. We'd be alone together in the house, and she would just lock herself in her room until Edward came back.

I was empty, and Edward noticed. One night while we were laying on his bed, he started asking me questions.

"Are you happy here?" he asked. I must have looked confused because he continued. "I mean, are you happy here with me?"

I didn't know what to tell him. Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him that I haven't ever been happy with being with him? Should I tell him that all I ever think about is his sister and the way she makes me feel?

No, I had to lie.

"Yes I'm happy with you. I love you."

"Do you really?" he asked. "It hasn't seemed like you do for a while."

I looked in his face, expecting to see sadness, but all I saw was anger.

"I'm sorry. I've just been…" I couldn't think of anything.

"What? What's been keeping you busy?" he said. "Is it some other guy?"

He was warm, but he still wasn't getting it.

"No! How would I cheat on you? You're almost always with me."

"I'm not with you when you're at home. At least, when you claim to be at home. How do I know you haven't been going behind my back?"

I felt like everyone was attacking me lately, but I couldn't really be mad. I had brought this on myself.

"I'm not seeing another guy, I swear!" I said.

"If you are, I'll find out, and I promise you that when I'm done with him, he'll be unrecognizable."

It terrified me how mad he was. I'd never seen him this way.

"Edward, you're scaring me." I started to back away from him. I wasn't sure if he was gonna lash out at me. He got a worried look on his face.

"Oh no," he said. "I'd never do anything to you, if that's what you're thinking. It would kill me to hurt you, but I don't have a problem hurting this other guy…if there is one."

If he ever found out that my other guy was actually his sister, I was petrified of what he would do to her. I had to convince him he was the only one.

"I love you. I'd never hurt you like that. I just haven't been myself lately."

I saw him relax a little, but he still looked on edge.

"Then why haven't you slept with me in months?" he asked. It had been a while. I always found some way of getting out of it. I didn't want him to touch me. I was scared I'd say Alice's name.

"I don't know. Like I said, I haven't been myself."

"I just…I miss it. Don't get me wrong. Cuddling is…nice…in its own way…but I need to sleep with you. A man can only go so long," he said with a smirk on his face.

This was why I didn't love him. When I slept with Alice, I felt like she did everything she could to make me happy and show me how much she loved me. When Edward fucked me, it was a loveless, mechanical event that involved him thrusting in and out of me for thirty seconds and usually ended with him grunting and coming in his condom. It wasn't pleasurable; it was just boring and sickening.

I forced a smile onto my face. "I understand, I guess."

We sat there in silence for a minute. I spent that time trying to figure out a way to get out of this, but I knew it was no use. I'd end up sleeping with him.

It was at the moment that I came to this conclusion in my head that Edward grabbed my head and started kissing me. He was shoving his tongue down my throat and I was struggling not to gag. He started clumsily grabbing my breasts. He pushed me back on the bed without breaking our lips.

He was on top of me…there was no escape.

He ripped my shirt off. This was the only time he pulled away.

"Why did you wear a bra? You know I hate these things."

I wanted to slap him. I wanted to scream for Alice to come save me. Really, I wanted Alice to be the one on top of me like she had been those months ago. Instead, I unhooked my bra and took it off. He smiled and went back to kneading my breasts and choking me with his tongue.

The next thing I knew, he was naked, and so was I. He pulled away to grab a condom out of his drawer. I knew what was next. Edward never did anything but stick his dick inside of me. He felt foreplay was a waste of time and this was the best way to get both of us off. I always wondered if he secretly knew that I hated it, but I knew he didn't. He didn't pay enough attention to notice me or what I was really feeling.

He got the condom on and he smiled at me. I couldn't even muster a smile. I felt too sick and too ashamed of myself to even look at him I closed my eyes and waited. Sure enough, I felt him push inside of me, and I almost puked. He started thrusting as hard as he could. I started to cry. He didn't notice that, either.

It wasn't his fault, but in this moment I hated him. I hated him with my entire being and if there was any way to hurt him without turning him on and making him push harder, I would have, but there wasn't. I just bit my lip to keep myself from screaming and let him finish up.

He finally did finish. It seemed like forever, but I was pretty sure it had been less than a minute. It always was. He kissed me one more time, and I told him I needed to go to the bathroom. I went and threw up in the toilet. I dropped to the floor and sobbed. I prayed that Edward couldn't hear me. I was in complete agony. More than anything, I wished that I could go to Alice so she could tell me everything was okay. But I couldn't, so I got off the floor, wiped my eyes, and went back to Edward's room. He wouldn't notice my red eyes or the trembling of my body. I just hoped that he wouldn't wanna do it again.


	5. Backsliding

A/N: I am so, SO sorry this took this long. Writer's block is a bitch. I hope you enjoy this. Please continue to R&R.

* * *

I was in hell.

Alice hadn't spoken to me since our last fight. Sure, she said hello to me when we were in front of the rest of the family, but that was only because she didn't want to seem suspicious. She'd smile at me and act like nothing had happened, but she'd never talk to me in private. Edward was still leaving me alone with her if he ever went out, but she'd never talk to me then, either. I'd tried so many times to get her to, but she'd always walk the other way. It was like she was completely done with me, and she seemed fine with never speaking to me again.

I, on the other hand, was a mess. I couldn't eat; I couldn't sleep; I could barely function. It had gotten so bad that Edward began to take notice. Unfortunately, that just led to us sleeping together more. He'd always ask me what was wrong, and I couldn't keep lying to him, so I'd just start kissing him, and we'd end up fucking. It was the only way I could keep him from knowing the truth.

It was starting to wear me down. The more we slept together, the more aggressive Edward became. I was starting to become a walking bruise inside and out. He'd always promise to be more careful the next time, but he never was. I couldn't blame him. I'd started being more physical with him first. It was only to get some of my anger out. He always took it as a green light to get more aggressive with me. I brought it on myself.

I'd always try to think of Alice when Edward and I were together. I'd try to imagine how she felt on top of me, and how her body felt pressed against mine, but then I'd think of how that would never happen again, and it would send me crashing back to reality: the reality where Edward was on top of me, grunting, and groaning, and pinning me to the bed.

I needed to talk to her. I needed to know if we could work things out…or if we were really over. I wanted to believe that she would take me back, but a big part of me felt she never would. I didn't deserve her. I was the one that had messed up by not telling Edward. I should've ended it with him the first night that Alice and I made love. I'd been too scared to do it, and now I was paying the price.

Still, I needed to know what the future held for Alice and me. I needed to know how this was all so easy for her, and I needed to know over all if she still loved me or not, so I confronted her one night when we were in the house alone together.

"What's going on with you?" I asked Alice in her room. "How can you act like nothing happened?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about this, Bella," she said, barely above a whisper. She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"No! We're gonna talk about this! How can you act this way? I mean, how can we be…whatever we were, and then never talk? I know we fought, but it doesn't mean-"

"You fucked him," Alice said, cutting me off. "I needed some time to cool off and figure out what I was feeling for you, and you took that time to fuck the guy you supposedly have no feelings for."

"How…how did you know?" I asked.

"It's not like he's quiet. I can hear him grunting through the walls…every night. Every night, Bella. I'm not deaf, and I'm not stupid." Alice started to walk away again.

"Alice, stop!" I yelled.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" she yelled.

"Because I love you."

"Bull shit! If you loved me, you wouldn't be crawling on top of him every night!"

"Do you think I enjoy it?" I asked her. "I hate it! Every night, he comes to me, and I know what he wants me to do, so I do it, but I never want to!"

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know!" I yelled. I looked at the ground. "I feel…trapped. I can't leave him. He thought I was cheating, and if I left, I'm sure he'd figure it was to be with someone else. He would hunt you down and kill you! He told me so himself!"

"So you figured sleeping with him was the best solution?" she asked.

"I didn't know what else to do, Alice!" Silence fell between us. Finally, Alice spoke up.

"You never want to?" she asked.

"No…never. It takes everything in me not to kill myself afterwards. I try to think of you…but that only makes things worse." I looked at Alice, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I shouldn't have left you like I did," she said. "It's my fault all of this started. If I hadn't started things that night…oh God, if I could take it back, I would."

"I wouldn't," I said. "That night…it was one of the best of my life. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, Bella. I started this. I shouldn't be mad at you for…sleeping with your boyfriend. It's not my fault that I made myself the other woman. You're his, not mine."

"I told you that didn't mean anything, and I'm not his. I'm not his property, and I never was. He just…he was the safe choice. He was the one that everyone thought I would end up with, but I don't wanna end up with him. I want to be with you." Alice looked away from me. "I guess…I guess it's just too forbidden for us to be together."

I started to walk out of the room, but Alice blocked my way.

"Wait, Bella. Don't go."

I was standing face-to-face with her. I hadn't realized how close we'd gotten when she stepped in front of me.

"Alice…what's happening?" I asked as I felt myself moving slowly closer to her.

"I don't know, but it has to stop. We can't do this." I could feel her breath against my lips. If either of us leaned forward a half of an inch, our lips would meet.

"I know we can't," I said. "I just…can't pull away." With that, are lips came together. At first, our kiss was slow. Before I even fully knew what was going on, the pace picked up, and she was ripping off my shirt. I had my hands tangled in her short hair, and she went farther and took off my bra. She threw me on her bed, and started sucking and biting on my nipple. I was moaning and screaming in pleasure. Just as I felt her start to reach for the button of my pants, she stopped and got off of me.

"Fuck!" she said. "We can't do this! We can't keep going around in circles!"

I looked at her, out of breath and completely confused. My brain had decided to completely turn off.

"Alice…what? What was that?" I asked.

"That was…a mistake. A mistake I wish would've gone farther, but still a mistake. You're with Edward, and this is wrong."

"This isn't wrong," I said, sitting up. "What I'm doing with Edward is wrong. This is the farthest thing from wrong."

"As long as you're with Edward, this is wrong. We can't do this whole sneaking around and backsliding into old habits thing. As much as I want you, I just can't do it anymore." Alice looked at the ground. "I'm gonna get you a shirt."

Alice got up from the bed and looked in her closet for something for me to wear. I didn't know exactly what was going on between me and Alice, but it was strong. It was stronger than I'd even realized. I loved her, yes, but this was even more than that. It was like I couldn't live without her. I needed her more than I'd ever needed anything else in my life, and I couldn't stand for this to end. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but it became clear what I had to do.

I had to break it off with Edward.


	6. Breaking it Off

I'd had a few changes to tell Edward that it was over. I'd gotten so close so many times, but it never seemed right. I'd completely stopped sleeping with him, and he'd noticed. He'd beg me, but I wasn't going to do that to myself, Alice, or him for that matter.

I hadn't told Alice about my plans to break it off with Edward. I figured she'd just think it was more of the same: me saying I'd end it, but never following through. I didn't want her to think that. I wouldn't blame her if she felt that way. I hadn't given her any reason to believe that I'd actually end things between Edward and me, but she'd have to believe me if it was already done.

We were on his bed one night, and he was trying to talk me into sleeping with him. This was pretty much how every night was, now.

"Come on, Bella. We haven't in a while."

"The last time was a week ago. It's not like it's been months."

"Yeah," he said, "but I know if I don't push the issue, that's what it'll turn into."

"We don't have to have sex every night. We can just talk, or something."

Edward rolled his eyes. "We talk all the time."

"That's the thing, Edward. We never talk."

"Are you mad at me or something?" he asked. He smiled and snuggled closer to me. "I don't want my girl to be mad at me.

I hated that. I wasn't his girl. He didn't own me. He was just some guy I'd strung along for far too long.

I'd end that tonight.

It wasn't easy, though. My mind was still telling me that it would be okay to just stay with Edward and swallow my feelings for Alice. I was terrified of what Edward would do. I figured he wouldn't hurt me, but I wasn't sure.

I took a deep breath. "Edward…things haven't been right between us."

Edward looked at me. "What do you mean?"

Edward was completely oblivious. He knew nothing.

"I mean I'm not happy…with our relationship. Can't you tell? I've pulled away so much. You're not the same person you were before…and neither am I."

"What's this all about? Did I do something?"

"No…that's the problem. You barely notice that I'm here unless we're screwing."

"Is that how you feel?" he asked.

"I've felt that way since our first time." He sat there speechless, so I continued. "Can't you just understand what I'm trying to say?" He had this look on his face. It was sort of the look of a confused dog trying to put the pieces together.

"I thought we fixed all these problems a while ago…when you started sleeping with me again." He gave me a half smile, and I just lost it.

"Is that all this is about to you?" I asked angrily. "Do you listen to anything that comes out of my mouth? Is it just the sex? It's like it doesn't matter how obviously upset I am! As long as we can fuck, you think everything is just fine!"

"Bella, where is this coming from?" he asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! This is coming from the fact that you don't notice a damn thing about me! You don't notice that I'm never happy around you! You don't notice that I NEVER look at you when we have sex because most of the time I'm crying! You don't notice that I go to the bathroom and vomit after you finish!" I was fuming. I didn't know I was so angry, and Edward was starting to look just as angry as I was.

"Bella…stop. You don't know what you're saying," he said, standing up.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm saying! You've never satisfied me, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of faking. Hell, I stopped faking a long time ago, and you didn't even notice."

"You don't have any right to say any of this to me!" he yelled.

"Fuck you! It's over, Edward. We're done." I got up and started to walk towards the door.

Edward sat there for a moment.

"You never told me any of this before."

"I never thought I needed to. I thought you'd figure it out on your own. It's not like I was trying to hide it."

He looked at me. "This isn't…this isn't going to happen. You're not gonna leave me."

I laughed. "Get it through your head, Edward. This is over."

Before I could blink, Edward had me pinned up against the wall.

"You aren't going to leave me, Bella! I love you too much to let you walk away because you're mad for no reason!"

He was holding me to the wall so hard. I started losing the feeling in my wrists.

"Edward, please stop." He was scaring me. I was afraid he was going to break my wrists. "Let me go."

"No! Not until you calm down! You're just mad. Maybe you had a bad day…I don't know, but you don't really want this to end."

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" I asked.

"Of course not!" he yelled in my face. It didn't help calm my fears.

"What…what are you gonna do to me?" I asked, trembling.

"Nothing we haven't done before. I know this will make you feel better, Bella. You just have to let it."

He couldn't mean what I thought he meant. He was angry…he wanted to hurt me, kill me, not…no, he couldn't mean that.

"Edward…don't do this," I begged. "Please."

"This won't be bad. You'll like it."

"Edward…I don't want this…" I could feel tears falling out of my eyes.

Edward shushed me. "Don't cry, Bella. You'll like it once we start."

I was helpless. He was on top of me now. I never thought he was capable of this…nothing like this. He'd spent so much time trying to keep me safe…how could he do this? I couldn't speak…I couldn't breath. All I could do is close my eyes and let the tears fall.

_Please, Alice. Save me._

It was like she could hear my thoughts. Before I knew it, Edward was thrown off of me, and Alice was standing between us.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" She screamed at Edward.

"Alice, leave! This doesn't concern you!"

"I believe you said yourself that Bella's safety was my main concern!"

"Not from me!" he yelled.

"I believe you're the only one trying to rape her right now!" Alice pulled me to a sitting position on the bed. "Are you okay?" she asked. All I could do was throw myself into her arms. The room was silent for a moment before Edward spoke.

"Leave, Alice. You don't even know what's going on," he said with an eerie calm.

"Let me guess…she was leaving you?" she said, pulling me closer to her.

"How did you know…oh my God," he said. "I can't believe I didn't read it earlier." I felt Alice stiffen. I was sure I had, too. We knew what he was talking about. "I've wondered what you were hiding, sister. Your thoughts were so guarded for the last few months. You two knew I couldn't read Bella."

"You two," he continued. "You two have been fucking behind my back." He stood up. "You two fucked in my bed."

There was nothing that either of us could say. We all stayed silent for what seemed like forever.

"Now you know," Alice finally said.

Edward let out a bitter laugh. "Now I know? That's all you have to say?"

"What else can I say?" Alice replied.

"Let her go," Edward said to me. I hadn't realized how hard I was clinging to Alice.

"No," I whispered.

"Bella, let her go."

"If I let her go, you'll kill her."

"He'll try," Alice said.

"BELLA! LET HER GO!"

I flinched, causing me to release my vice-like grip on Alice, and she ran off. It didn't take long for Edward to follow her, leaving me in the room alone.

It took me a second to regain my senses, but when I did, only one thought kept racing across my mind.

I may never see Alice again.

* * *

A/N: I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story. I've sort of written myself into a corner...so it may take a while. If you've got any ideas, throw 'em out. Please R&R.


	7. Done

A/N: I'm not super happy with this, but I can't write fight scenes for crap, so this was what came out of my complete writer's block. Please R&R even if it isn't positive.

* * *

I told the Cullens what had happened between the two of them. I didn't give them many details. I basically told them that Edward was going to kill her, and that was it. They didn't need to know the rest. I hadn't expected them to all leave town. They said that they all had to leave to try to find them before anyone was killed.

I had to spend a lot more time at home because of the Cullen's sudden departure. Charlie had noticed, and started asking me about school and my life. He suddenly felt like he needed to be a parent, and all of his sympathy and understanding went out the window. It was like he was a totally different person, and it was hard for me not to hate him.

I tried to tell him as little as possible. My grades were terrible. I figured that I wasn't even going to be able to graduate. As far as my life went…well, my heart had been ripped out of my chest, and I spent every second of the day worrying that the person I loved more than anything else in this world was dead. I'd told Charlie that Edward and I broke up just so he'd stop asking me what was wrong. He didn't get it; he just told me that I shouldn't let a little break up affect my grades.

I felt alone. For the first time in my entire life, I truly felt alone. I didn't have my mom to listen to my problems, my dad to hug me while I cried, Edward to save me when I got in trouble, or my love to make me feel like I was alive. I felt like I had absolutely nothing to live for anymore.

Simply put, I wanted to die.

I've said I wanted to die before, but I've never really meant it. It was always me being dramatic before, but now, I really couldn't find a single reason to keep going. As far as I was concerned, my life ended when she ran out of the room that night. It wasn't a matter of if I would kill myself, but when and how.

It had been a month since everything happened. I couldn't believe I'd actually made it this long without offing myself. Mostly, it was because I was indecisive. I couldn't decide how I wanted to die. Did I want it to be quick and easy, or long and painful? Did I want to write a note telling my parents what had happened, or did I want to leave them with the image they already had of me?

I decided to drown myself. I'd convinced myself that this was the thing to do, because it wouldn't be quick. I wanted to suffer a little before I took the easy way out. I wanted the pain, because I'd caused so much for everyone around me. I didn't deserve to die somewhat peacefully in my sleep of carbon monoxide poisoning or a pill overdose. I wanted it to hurt, and I didn't want my dad to have to clean my blood off of my bedroom floor.

I went to the beach. I figure if I didn't drown, I'd get slammed into rocks and be out of my misery. I sat on a rock over the water, talking. Mostly, I talked to her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Well," I said, "I can't believe this is how we're ending up…both dead." I chuckled under my breath. I couldn't believe I found this funny, but after the joke that my life had become, I couldn't help it. "I never thought sleeping with you that night would lead to all of this. I never thought I could love someone so much that my life was connected so strongly to theirs." I looked down at the water. "If there is an afterlife…I hope you'll be there to greet me."

I threw myself off of the rock.

The water was a lot colder than I was expecting it to be. It made me panic a little, but I didn't struggle to try to surface; I just stayed in the water, holding my breath for a little while. I kept my eyes closed. I knew if I opened them, I might lose my senses…or come to them…and try to get out of the situation I'd created for myself. I stopped holding my breath and trying to get water into my lungs. It wasn't long before I passed out.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the beach with someone leaning over me calling my name.

"Bella! Wake up!" I heard the voice yelling. I knew that voice...

"Jacob?" I asked.

Jacob grabbed me and held me.

"Jesus, Bella. I thought I'd lost you for a second. What happened? Did you pass out? I saw you fall off the rock."

It took me a minute to remember what happened and where I was, but when I remembered, I threw Jacob off of me, and started walking towards the water. It didn't take Jake long to catch up with me. He grabbed my arm.

"Jacob, let go! You don't know what you're doing!"

"No, I don't know what you're doing! What the hell is going on with you?!" I kept pulling against him. "Stop it! You're being insane!"

"I don't care! I don't care anymore! Just let me die!" I finally got out of Jacob's grasp and ran into the water. He grabbed me and dragged me out.

"You need to stop or you're going to force me to knock you out!"

I thought about fighting against him some more, but I knew I would lose. I just went limp, and started sobbing. I was crying so hard I could barely breath, and Jacob held me. It wasn't the most comforting feeling. I knew he was in love with me, and that always made things awkward. I knew he was trying to help, but all he was doing was holding me back from what I really wanted to do.

"Look," he said, "I know that Edward left town. Is that what this is about? I always told you he wasn't going to be good for you in the end."

I suddenly stopped feeling sad, and started feeling angry. I shoved Jacob.

"Is that all you have to say? I told you so?! How dare you!"

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that..."

"Then how did you mean it?" I asked.

"I just meant that you know that I'm here for you to help you get through this."

I laughed...but not the happy kind. More of the losing-my-mind kind. "You're here for me? You haven't spoken to me for months, and now that Edward's out of the picture, you're suddenly here for me?"

"I just want to know what's going on."

"You wanna know?" I asked. "Fine. The love of my life is gone, and probably dead, and all you have to say is 'I'm here for you.' Do you really think that's going to solve my problems?"

"No, I just...I don't know what to say at this point. What happened to Edward, exactly?"

"This has nothing to do with Edward."

Jacob just gave me his confused look. I hated that look. It made him look like the stupidest person on the planet, and I was starting to think that he was.

"I don't get it, Bella. If you're not heartbroken about Edward, then what are you heartbroken over?"

I looked at him, and I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to say her name.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Just...just leave me alone."

Jacob refused to leave me alone. He took me back to my house, where Charlie grabbed me and told me how worried he was. Again, hugging Charlie wasn't comforting. He wasn't the type to show emotion, so now that he was, it really threw me. I didn't like not being able to predict Charlie's reaction to things.

He called my mom and told her everything that happened. She, of course, freaked out and rushed to Forks to yell at Charlie for being a bad father. She said that this would've never happened if I'd been with her for the last year. It wasn't really Charlie's fault. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't met the Cullens. Sometimes, I wished I never had.

But then I think of the time I spent with her, and even though most of it was spent as just friends, I still wouldn't give up the memories of our time together for anything.

I spent as much time as I could in my room. I was sick of everyone asking me what was going on in my head and how I was doing. I still wanted to die, but I didn't think I could get the nerve to throw myself into the ocean again. Besides, everyone was watching over me so much that I could barely get a minute to myself. I knew they only did it because they cared about me, but I hated them for not giving me space so I could figure things out...or finish the job I'd try to do at the beach.

I started losing myself in memories and fantasies. All I'd think about was her. I'd just think about us together. Sometimes, it was memories of us sleeping together, because those were some of the most amazing moments of my life, but sometimes, it was just memories of us talking, or cuddling, or just being in the same room together. I just missed her being with me.

One night, I was completely lost in thinking about her. I had my eyes closed, and I was glad Charlie wasn't busting down the door yelling about how I shouldn't be by myself too much. It had been a rough day. Charlie and my mom were forcing me to go to school everyday, and word of my suicide attempt had gotten out. I knew that if she were here, she would be supporting me, she would be holding me and telling me that everything would be okay. Well, to be fair, this never would've happened if she never would've had to leave...

"Lost in thought?" I heard a voice say from by my window. I knew it was hers...and I was starting to really go crazy to imagine her voice so vividly.

"Thoughts of you, mostly." I laughed at myself. "I guess you already know that since you're in my head." I opened my eyes, and she was standing in front of me. This couldn't be real.

"This isn't in your head." She brushed some hair out of my face. "I'm here."

I couldn't let myself believe it, because every time I did, it would turn out to be a dream. Then again, in my dreams, she was never covered in blood and dirt. This had to be real...

"Alice?"


	8. The Return

A/N: So, I was going to update The Tutor, but I'm having a lot of trouble thinking of ideas for it, so I updated my other stories instead. Here you go. It's a little on the short side. Please R&R.

* * *

"Alice?"

She grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here."

I sat up in my bed, not believing what was right in front of my face. Alice was back.

"What...what?" I couldn't even think. She was standing in front of me. The person I wanted more than anyone else that I was so afraid was dead was standing here, holding my hand.

"You don't have to say anything. It'll be okay. Don't worry." Alice got into the bed next to me, and I scoot over to make room for her. I was still in awe. We just laid there looking at each other, taking in the fact that we were together again. I wanted to say something, but no words were coming.

We laid there for a while. I had no idea how long. It could've been a minute; it could've been an hour. It didn't matter, but I finally felt my sanity coming back a little bit.

"Where...where were you?" I asked.

"I was hiding from Edward. He was hot on my trail for months," she said.

"Is he...dead?" I didn't know if I wanted him to be or not.

"No," she said, and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "The family grabbed him, and they're trying to calm him down. I'm not allowed in the house right now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about the last person Edward wants to see alive right now."

"So they're letting him stay and forcing you out?" I asked. "How is that right? He spent the last few months trying to kill you."

"I know, but he's still a part of the family. They know I can take care of myself while they deal with him." I nodded, and she started to get out of the bed.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"I have to leave before anyone notices I'm here. I know the werewolf is downstairs, and if I stay here too long, he'll smell me...and my blood."

I tried really hard not to focus on the fact that Edward had hurt her so badly, or that she'd just said that she was leaving me again. "Jacob's downstairs?"

"Yeah...I saw him when I was coming in."

"You're leaving?" I asked. She couldn't leave, not after I just got her back.

"I have to." I knew she was right, but I didn't care.

"You can't leave. I need you here with me." I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. "I can't live without you. Don't you get it?"

"Bella..."

"I tried to kill myself, Alice." I hadn't been planning to tell her that, but I didn't want her to leave me again.

"You did what?" she asked. She sat back down on the bed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I told you. I can't live without you. I can't." I didn't want to admit the next part. "I thought you were dead. I didn't wanna live if you were gone."

"I can't believe you! You...I don't even know what to say. That was so stupid, Bella!"

"It's not like I went through with it! Jacob stopped me!"

"What would've happened if he hadn't? Would I be at your funeral right now?" Alice was fuming, and I was starting to get scared, but she calmed down. "I'm sorry...you just scared me. You can't do stuff like that. You're everything to me."

"I know. I know it was stupid. I wasn't thinking. Just don't leave...please."

Alice got off of the bed. "Bella, I want to stay, but I can't. I'll come back. I promise you, I'll come back soon."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm staying in a hotel. That's all you need to know right now."

"Why?"

"Because I know you're going to try to find me, and I don't want you to. You need to stay here with your family right now. At least until we figure everything out."

"I have everything figured out," I said. "I wanna be with you. That's all there is to it."

"We can't be together right now. Everything is way too volatile."

"I don't care. I'm coming with you, Alice."

"I just spent the last part of my life running from Edward. I don't want to spend the next part of my life running from your family, Jacob, and the authorities." She leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "I swear that I'll come back for you when things have calmed down a little."

"What if they never do?" I asked.

"Then I'll take you with me anyway. We just need to give it some time."

Before I could say anything else, she was gone. It was hard for me to stop myself from chasing after her. I couldn't believe she was still alive. It was like everything I wanted for the last couple of months was back, and I felt like I could finally breath again.

Jacob walked into my room after a couple of minutes. "Bella, you've been up here for a while. Are you okay?"

"Fine. Get out."

"Bella," he went on, walking closer to me. "Are you crying?"

I hadn't realized I was still crying. "No. Go away."

I could tell that Jacob was starting to freak out. "What's going on? Did you do something to yourself?"

"Jake, get out of my room right now." I hated this. I hated having people bust into my room expecting to see a bloody mess.

"Bella, tell me if you did something."

I jumped out of my bed. "I'm fine! Just because I'm crying doesn't mean that I'm trying to kill myself! Jesus, I can't even cry without you people breathing down my neck!"

"We're just concerned," he said.

He was right. He was just concerned, and I shouldn't be taking all of this out on him, but they didn't realize that suffocating me wasn't making anything better.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Just...leave me alone for a little while...please. I just can't take all of you guys watching me right now. I just need a break for the suicide watch for a night."

"You know we can't do that, Bella. We never know if this is just going to be the night that you decide to go through with it."

I rolled my eyes and went back on the bed. "Fine. Whatever. Just let me be in here a little while longer."

"Okay, Bella, but your parents are probably gonna come in here in a little bit. I'm just warning you."

"Yeah...you're a great friend. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"You know, I hope you get over yourself soon, because by the time you want us around, we may not be here, Bella. You're pushing everyone away because Edward left you, and it's bullshit!"

"Thanks for your understanding, Jake."

He started to say something, but stopped and left my room, slamming the door behind himself.

I knew he was right. I shouldn't have taken this all out on them, but I couldn't help hating them a little. They wouldn't leave me alone, and they were part of the reason Alice wasn't with me right now.

Still, Alice was back, and I knew that everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be resolved, but I couldn't help but wonder when this would all happen. Would I have to wait forever for Alice to get me? Would she ever come for me? No, I couldn't think like that. I had to trust she'd come for me.

But when?


	9. Back to School

A week went by, and there was no word from Alice. I hated this. I knew Alice was okay, and in a lot of ways that made it harder. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to hold me and make love to me like she had before. I wanted to know what it was like for her to touch me without all the feelings of guilt and fear. I just wanted her to be near me again.

I went to school. I didn't want to, but with my parents and Jacob looking over my shoulder, I had to. The Cullens came back to school, minus Edward and Alice. I didn't know if I should talk to them. I was sure that by now, they knew the whole story. I couldn't look like a good person to them.

I knew exactly how they felt about me when Rosalie shoved me to the ground one day in the halls.

"You're such a stupid bitch, do you know that?" Rosalie asked me. I tried to get up, and she shoved me back to the ground. I stayed down. There was no use in fighting a vampire.

"Rosalie, you don't know the whole story."

"I know you're a whore! You've ruined our entire family!" Rosalie screamed.

"I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Oh my God," Rosalie said. "I can't believe you just said that. You date my brother, sleep with my sister, and you didn't think anything bad was going to happen?"

A crowd was gathering in the hallway, but that was about the last thing I was worried about.

"I didn't think things would get this out of hand."

"You didn't? You broke Edward's heart, Bella. He loved you!"

"He did? He had a funny way of showing it."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You know he loved you, Bella. Don't try to play this off like he didn't."

"Even if he did, I didn't love him. That's not my fault."

"But it is your fault that you fucked Alice behind his back!" Everyone started murmuring around me, talking about how they didn't know I was gay and how this was probably why I'd tried to off myself.

"It wasn't just fucking. I love her."

"Sure you do," she said. "I don't think you even know what love is, Bella."

"I know what I feel! I didn't mean to hurt Edward, and I didn't mean for everything to turn out so badly, but it did, and if I had a chance to do it all over again, things may go a little differently, but I'd still love Alice!"

"Edward didn't deserve all of this! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He tried to rape me! Did you know that?! The only reason he didn't do it was because Alice stopped him! Do you wanna tell me again how he didn't do anything wrong?!" I was back on my feet, and this time, she let me stand.

"You broke his heart," she said.

"And that makes it okay?!"

You deserved what you got," she said. "In fact, you deserved worse. He should've killed you, Bella. He should've killed you."

With that, she walked away. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I hadn't been expecting sympathy from the Cullen family, especially Rosalie, but I hadn't been expecting her to knock me to the ground and basically wish me dead. Someone told the principal what happened, and he'd called my dad to come pick me up.

Things went on like this for a week. Rosalie was making my life a living hell, and the other two boys weren't holding her back. In fact, they'd done their share of knocking me to the ground, too. I didn't think it would ever stop, and Alice still hadn't come to see me again. I was starting to think she never would save me like she promised she would.

One day, I started hearing rumors that Edward was back in school. I spent the day hoping that it wasn't true. I figured that people were just trying to get under my skin. I refused to believe it...until he came up to me by my locker.

"Hello, Bella," he said. "Surprised to see me?"

I didn't say anything back to him. I just started to walk away. I could feel the kids in the hall staring at us, waiting to see what was about to happen. Everyone wants to watch a train wreck. He followed me like I knew he would.

"What's wrong, Bella? Were you hoping Alice would kill me?"

"That's not what I wanted, Edward. I never wanted you dead." That wasn't true, but I didn't want to have this fight. Not now, and not in front of all these people.

"But if you had to choose between me and Alice," he continued, "you'd choose her, right?"

"You already know the answer to that question," I replied. "Can we not do this, please?"

"Oh, I don't think there's a better time than the present," he said. "You know, I can't believe I ever loved you."

"I don't think you ever did. You never would've tried what you tried on me if you had." I was shaking. I didn't know what to expect from Edward anymore. After what happened that night, I didn't put it past him to try to kill me in front of everyone.

"Shut up. I did everything for you. I saved your life, and all I wanted in return was for you to love me."

"You save my life and expect me to love you as a reward? Isn't that asking a lot, Edward?" I asked. Apparently, he didn't like that question.

"Is it really a lot to love me?" he asked angrily. "There are tons of girls that would have loved to be you. "

"Then why don't you force yourself on them?" I asked.

"I didn't force myself on you, Bella. Don't make it seem like that."

"Then what was it, Edward?" I asked. "What exactly do you call forcing someone to have sex with you when they don't want to?"

"That's not what was happening, Bella."

"What was going on then?" I was already tired of this conversation. I just wanted to get away without getting hurt by any of the Cullens, but that probably wasn't going to happen.

"You just don't understand. You betrayed me, Bella."

"It's not my fault that Alice was there for me when you weren't."

"I was hunting."

"I don't mean like that. Being with you was killing me. She was there for me. She loved me, and I loved her."

"And now she's never allowed back into our family."

I felt the color leave my face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Alice isn't allowed back into the house. She's on her own now." Edward took a step closer to me so no one else could hear us. "She'll probably go back to killing people for food. You might wanna watch your back."

"She wouldn't do that," I said.

"You're probably right. She's probably already left town, so you should probably be safe."

I felt like my heart stopped. "She wouldn't have left town without telling me. I know she wouldn't have. She loves me too much to do that to me."

"Sure, Bella. You can keep telling yourself that...just like I kept telling myself that you loved me." Edward laughed at me, and I ran. I ran out of the school and ran home. I wanted to look for Alice, but I didn't know where to look. I didn't even know if she was still I town, so I went home and locked myself in my room. It didn't take long for my dad to come up and start bothering me.

"Bella, what's going on? I just got a call from your school saying you just left." I didn't say anything." Bella, is this about Edward being back at school?" Still, I stayed quiet. "Bella, if you don't say something right now, I'm going to break down this door."

"Go away!" I yelled. Of course, he didn't.

"Bella, I'm just wondering what's going on. Is it about Edward?'

"No! This has nothing to do with Edward! Leave me alone!"

I was surprised when I heard my dad walk away from the door mumbling something about taking the lock off of my door.

I spent the next few hours hoping that Alice would come to me. I wanted to think that there was no way that she could ever leave me alone, but I wasn't sure. What if Edward was right? What if she had left? What if she did go back to eating...no, I couldn't think that. It wasn't possible. I knew her too well to think she would ever do that.

I went to sleep...or tried to. Every time I heard a sound, I would sit up in bed, hoping it was Alice. It took me a while to convince myself that I needed to sleep, and that Alice may be gone...forever.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will be the last. Will Bella and Alice end up together? Well, if you've read any of my other stuff, you probably know the answer to that question. Please R&R.


	10. The End

A week went by with no word from Alice...nothing. I was starting to believe Edward. Maybe Alice had left me. Maybe I was alone. The other part of me knew that Alice would never leave me. She would at least say something before leaving. She loved me too much to just leave without as much as a goodbye. She knew that when she left I tended to do extreme things. I was starting to get sick of being put into situations where I doubted the only person that really truly cared about me.

I stopped going to school. I was sick of hearing all the rumors and dealing with Edward. Rosalie had backed off some, but Edward was still being a complete asshole. I tried to feel bad for Edward from time to time. I wanted to stop hating him. I had treated him very badly, but then I remembered that he tried to kill Alice and rape me, and I didn't care about how he felt. He had no right to treat me the way he was. He was the lowest scum I'd ever met, and I couldn't believe that I let him touch me. I couldn't believe that I'd given my virginity to him. He could die for all I cared.

I spent most of my time on the reservation with Jacob. I didn't really want to, and I was pretty sure he was getting the wrong impression about our relationship. He kept saying things about how beautiful I was and how he enjoyed our time together. I kept saying that I was only there to avoid Charlie, and he gave me this look like he didn't believe me.

"So," he said one day while we were walking in the woods, "are the rumors true?"

"Which ones?" I asked.

"The ones about you...and why you and Edward broke up."

"Edward and I ended because I don't love him. I never loved him." I didn't really want to talk about Alice with Jacob. I didn't want to talk about any of this with Jacob. He wouldn't understand.

Jacob looked relieved. "So it has nothing to do with Alice? I knew it couldn't be that. There was no way you're gay."

Well, I hadn't wanted to talk about her, but I suddenly felt the need to tell him. I didn't want to hide my feelings for her. She deserved better than that. "It had everything to do with Alice," I said. "I didn't love Edward, but I did love Alice. She...she means everything to me."

Jacob laughed at me until he realized I was serious.

"No. You're not in love with Alice. You...you like guys."

"I don't know if I'm gay, honestly, but I know that I love her." I felt stupid having this conversation with him. He was too think to take any of this in with any kind of maturity.

Jacob stopped walking, and I stopped in response. "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Bella...look, I understood when you were with Edward. I don't like the guy, but at least he's a guy!" Jacob was fuming. "You can't choose a girl over me! It's just...it's just sick and wrong!" Jacob started pacing back and forth. "You're supposed to be with me. You were supposed to realize that I was the one when Edward was out of the picture."

"I can't help that I don't love you."

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know...it just did. I've always had some feelings for her, I guess. They just got stronger, and before I knew it..."

"Stop!" he yelled. "I don't wanna hear any more! You don't love her!"

"Stop telling me who I love! I'm sick of being told how to feel and how to act! I love Alice! I love her, and there isn't anything anyone can do about it, so back the fuck off!"

Jacob stared at me without saying a word for a while. I didn't know exactly how to gauge his reaction until he opened his mouth again.

"I can't let you be with her. She isn't right for you. I'd rather you be with Edward."

"Really?" I asked. "Did you know that he tried to rape me, and the only reason he didn't is because Alice stopped him?"

Jacob looked shocked. "I...I didn't know."

"Yeah, you didn't, so I suggest you shut your mouth."

"That doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be with Alice," he said. "Just give me a chance, Bella. I know I can make you happy."

"No, Jacob. You couldn't. I love her, and that's the end of it."

"I-I..." he didn't have anything to say, and I was glad. I was sick of hearing his voice. I knew I was being harsh, but I was sick of him and I was sick of Charlie and my mom, and I just wanted Alice to come back to me.

After my fight with Jacob, I didn't have anywhere to go to hide from my parents. They wouldn't let me stay at home during the day, so I had to back to school, and, of course, Edward was there.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," he said one day between classes. I ignored him. "What, you're not talking to me now?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, but I realized that reacting to him was exactly what he wanted, so I stopped talking to him and started walking away.

"No, Bella, we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what? There's nothing else to talk about."

"I just wanted to apologize."

"It's way to late for that, Edward. You've made my life a living hell."

"Could you please stop walking and just talk to me."

"No. We're done talking, and I'm done being humiliated."

"Look, I know I've been an asshole, but I was hoping we could fix things. You know, go back to the way things were."

That made me stop. He didn't mean he wanted me back, did he? Even he wasn't that stupid.

"I can't be your friend," I said. "Not after everything that happened."

"Maybe I don't wanna be friends."

"Are you serious? Really? Because it sounds like you wanna get back together."

"Look, I know I've made mistakes, but I've had time to cool off, and I'm sure you have, too. I think that if you gave me another chance, I could be the man you deserve."

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't think that I would ever take you back. There's no way in hell I'd ever even think of taking you back."

"You don't know how I've changed."

"And you don't realize that I haven't. I still love Alice, and you still tried to rape me!"

"Bella, keep your voice down."

"No!" I yelled. "I won't keep my voice down! I don't want you around me anymore, EVER! Leave me alone!"

"Bella, stop this, and let me fix everything."

"You can't fix anything! I just-you know what? I'm done. Nothing's going to get through your thick head." I started to walk away, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"You need to talk to me, Bella."

"Let go, Edward." I was starting to feel the way I did that day back in his bedroom. My only hope here was that people were around. He couldn't do anything too serious without drawing serious attention to himself, and possibly exposing himself for what he truly was.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to listen to me."

"I'm done with this conversation, Edward."

"I love you. You can't walk away from us like this."

"There is no us, Edward! You tried to kill the love of my life!"

"You don't love her!" he yelled at me, yanking my arm so hard I could see stars. Some guys tried to pull him off of me, but Edward just threw them to the side like they were rag dolls. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Edward, let go!"

"NO!" he yelled. Before he had time to do any more damage, he was off of me and thrown across the hallway.

"She said let go." It was like she always knew when to be there to save me.

"Alice?" I asked. It was a stupid thing to say. Obviously this beauty standing in front of me saving me yet again could be no one else.

"Hey," she said smiling at me. "I don't mean to rush you, but I think we should be leaving right about now."

"Isn't he just going to follow us when he gets his senses back?" I asked.

"Probably. That's why we should go now."

I started running, and Alice ran alongside me. I knew this was useless. Edward would catch us...and he did. He grabbed Alice and threw her to the ground.

"You're not taking her away from me again. I won't let you." Edward held Alice to the ground, and I couldn't do anything but watch. People from the school were starting to come out in droves. I could hear people yelling at Edward to stop and others trying to figure out what was going on. All I cared about was the fear in Alice's eyes.

"Come on, brother," she said. "You didn't kill me before in the woods."

"Don't call me brother! You're no family of mine! Not killing you when I had the chance was the biggest mistake I ever made! You said you would never speak to Bella again!"

There it was. That's why I hadn't seen Alice. That's why Alice even survived when she left the house that day. She wasn't supposed to ever see me again.

Edward turned to me and started talking. "She how much she loves you? She'd trade away what you thought the two of you had just to save her own ass! Is that love, Bella? Is this what you want?!"

"It isn't like that!" Alice yelled. "I didn't want him to hurt you!"

"What?" I asked.

"He said he would kill you if I spoke to you again. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid he would-" Alice started, but was cut off by Edward smacking her across the face. I could hear all the gasps behind me.

"Alice!" I yelled, running towards them.

"Stop or I'll kill her!" Edward yelled back at me. "You know, on second thought, why don't you just come here so I can finish her off."

"What's stopping you?" Alice asked him. "You not man enough to go through with it?"

"Do you really think your in a position to be testing my patience right now?"

"I don't think you have it in you to actually do this, Edward. You would've killed me by now." I knew Alice was hoping beyond hope that Edward really didn't have it in him to kill her. I knew that he did.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Don't do this! If you love me, you won't go through with this!"

Edward looked back at me and laughed. "Are you serious? A second ago, you were telling me to fuck off, and now you're trying to use my emotions against me? No, I won't let you do that. This ends now." Edward picked Alice up off the ground. "I want you to see her die!"

I couldn't believe it was ending this way. He was going to kill her in front of me and the rest of the school. He didn't care that everyone would know the truth about him. He didn't care that this would probably get him banished from his house or even killed. He didn't care about anything but hurting me the way he felt I hurt him.

Before he could do anything, though, Emmett was dragging him off of Alice.

"Okay, Edward," Emmett said. "This has gone way too far."

"Let go of me!" Edward yelled, but Emmett didn't slip up. Jasper went over to Alice and helped her up. Just as Alice got to her feet,0 Edward slipped loose of Emmett's grip and ran at Alice. Jasper tried to stop him, but Edward easily threw him to the side. He stood face to face with Alice, then grabbed her and threw her against a wall.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled, running after him and trying to grab him again. Edward grabbed Emmett and threw him to the ground.

"Stay down, Emmett, or you're next!" Edward turned his attention back to Alice. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the pavement. Alice tried to fight back, but Edward was in a blind rage, and I was pretty sure an army of vampires couldn't hold him back.

Edward kept beating on Alice. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there watching as he kept pounding his fists into her face. I was shaking, feeling the tears stream down my face as I saw Alice try to stop the onslaught and fail. I couldn't watch anymore. I couldn't just stand by and let this happen. I walked up to Edward.

"Stop! Please!" Edward stopped to look at me. "Please, don't kill her."

"Bella..." Alice mumbled. "Don't."

Edward back-handed her across the face and turned back to me.

"Why should I stop?" he asked.

"If you do...I'll be with you. I'll marry you, and we can leave here. We can live together somewhere else. Somewhere where no one will find us."

"You don't have to do this..."Alice said from the ground.

"Shut up!" he said, stomping on her stomach. "You won't actually do that. You're trying to trick me."

"No, I promise that I'll be with you...forever."

Edward looked at me intently. "You'll let me turn you?"

I stood there quietly. Did I really want to do this? Did I want to throw away my eternal life? It's something I wouldn't be able to take back. But then I saw Alice on the ground...bleeding because she didn't stay away like she was supposed to, and I knew I had to do this for her.

"Yes. I'll let you turn me."

Edward looked down at Alice, then up at me. He did this a few times before he responded, "I think I'll just take care of this issue first." Edward raised his fist to continue pounding on Alice, when the last Cullen at the school stepped in. She tackled Edward, and Emmett and Jasper joined in to hold him down.

"Rose?" he asked, looking up at her. "Why? You're supposed to be on my side."

"This isn't what I wanted," she said. "I didn't want you to hurt Alice." She turned away from him and went to help Alice. "You're sick. You've just ruined our lives here," she said as she pulled Alice to her feet, and the boys dragged Edward to the car. It sped off, and I ran to Alice.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Rosalie.

"She'll be fine. She's just going to need to be taken care of for a while."

"I can do that," I said, trying to take hold of Alice.

She shook her head. "She needs her family right now."

"You guys kicked her out!"

"No we didn't. Edward just told you that so you'd stay away."

"Rosalie, I-"

"Look," Rosalie cut me off, "Edward went off the deep end, but you're barely any better. You ruined our family. Edward isn't going to be allowed back with us after this, and Alice can't be trusted. You are the worst thing that happened to us, and I meant it when I said you deserved to die."

"How can you say this after what happened to you?" I stepped closer to her. "After you were raped and left for dead?"

"What happened to me is completely different. I was innocent; you brought this on yourself AND Alice. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Rosalie grabbed Alice and walked away, and I followed.

"No, I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"Go away. This doesn't concern you."

"This completely concerns me!" I was done being told to wait around or walk away. I love her, and you aren't keeping her away from me anymore."

"You don't know what's best for her!"

"I'm what's best for her!"

"No you aren't!" Rosalie said, pushing me to the ground.

"Yes she is!" Alice yelled from her slumped position against Rosalie. "I've gone through all of this...all of this for her. If I'm not with her, than all of this was for nothing." She looked at me. "I have nothing without her."

Alice let go of Rosalie and stumbled towards me. I picked myself up and grabbed onto Alice. I supported her weight. Rosalie stared at the two of us before speaking up.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it, then fine! You're on your own now, Alice. We can't protect you anymore."

"Let's just see what Esme and Carlisle have to say about that," she replied. Rose stormed off angrily. With just me and Alice left, the crowd that I had forgotten was there came up to us.

"What happened just now?" a girl asked.

"Do you need some help? I'll call your dad!" another girl asked as she grabbed her cellphone.

"I can get you some water if you need it," a boy named Carter said.

After a while, so many people were talking to us that I couldn't tell what anyone was saying. I just looked into Alice's eyes.

"You're not going to disappear on me again, are you?" I asked.

"No. Not this time. I'll never leave you again."

I smiled, leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. I knew that everyone around us was watching, but I didn't care. Alice was mine, and I was hers.

It was finally all over.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. This story wasn't at all what I thought it would be when I started writing it, but I think I like the end product. Tell me what you think with some reviews. Hope you all enjoyed it. Happy holidays!

A/N 2: I read a review that I thought needed to be addressed, but I couldn't reply directly to the reviewer. Anyway, I never delete any of my reviews, no matter how brutal. I actually really appreciate constructive reviews, because they help me grow as a writer. I even keep straight-up rude reviews (although I've been lucky and don't think I have very many of those on any of my stories). I just felt that needed to be said.


End file.
